Michael Cera (EFAP)
Summary Michael Cera is a character featured in the EFAP lore. However, unlike the Actual Michael Cera, he is combined with Thanos (from Marvel Comics, although he is often shown with the MCU incarnation) and Kylo Ren (from Star Wars), he can also change his forms with those two characters (such as having the face of Thanos, instead of Michael). He is sometimes referred to as Kylo/Kyle Ben. Powers and Stats Tier: 'At least '''9-B '| At least '''High 6-B, likely higher | 5-A | At least 5-A, likely far higher '''| '''High 7-C Name: 'Michael Cera, Kylo/Kyle Ben '''Origin: 'EFAP 'Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Unknown, likely in his 20s '''Classification: '''EFAP meme, Combination '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Swordsmanship. | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity, Regeneration (Low), Combat Mastery, Weapon Mastery, Enhanced Senses. | Reality Warping, Matter Manipulation, Transmutation, Biological Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Fusionism, Petrification, Invisibility (With the Reality Stone), Spatial Manipulation, Teleportation, Portal Creation, Telekinesis, Pseudo-Black Hole Creation and can turn others Intangible (With the Space Stone), Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Statistics Amplification, Power Nullification & Energy Barriers (With the Power Stone), Immortality (Type 1), Regeneration (High-Low) & Time Manipulation (With the Time Stone), Soul Manipulation, Life and Death Manipulation (With the Soul Stone), Resistance to Spatial Manipulation and BFR, Fire Manipulation, Absorption, Attack Reflection, Sleep Manipulation (via this), Technological Manipulation (Disabled Falcon's wings), Animal Manipulation. | All former powers on an immensely higher scale, Mind Manipulation & likely Telepathy (With the Mind Stone), and Deconstruction. | Superhuman Physical Characteristics via Force Augmentation, Enhanced Senses, Various lightsaber combat skills, Skilled Swordsman, Precognition, Telekinesis, Can immobilize others, Telepathy, Sleep Inducement, Mind Manipulation, Psychometry, Barrier Creation, Energy Manipulation, Memory Manipulation. | Shapeshifting. 'Attack Potency: Wall level '| At least '''Large Country level | Large Planet level '''| At least '''Large Planet level, likely far higher | Large Town level Speed: Superhuman | At least High Hypersonic | Massively Hypersonic+ attack speed with the Infinity Gauntlet | Subsonic movement via Force Speed with Massively Hypersonic combat speeds Lifting Strength: Superhuman '''| At least '''Class T, likely far higher '''| '''Peak Human naturally, Superhuman levels with the Force Striking Strength: Wall Class '''| At least '''Large Country Class, likely higher '''| '''Large Town Class with Force Amplification Durability: Wall level '''| At least '''Large Country level, likely higher | Likely Large Planet level with Shields | Unknown '''| '''Wall level naturally, Small Building level | Large Town level Stamina: Superhuman | Very high | High Range: 'Standard melee range | Extended melee range | At least Planetary with the Infinity Gauntlet for Offensive Attacks, Universal with the Infinity Gauntlet for Portal Creation | Universal with the Complete Infinity Gauntlet | Extended melee range with his lightsaber. Dozens of meters with Force abilities. Likely planetary with Force senses 'Standard Equipment: ''' His own unique Lightsaber (a cracked Kyber Crystal Lightsaber with two vents to act as a crossguard). * '''The Infinity Gauntlet: A powerful gauntlet forged from special metal melted by the energies of a Neutron Star by the Dwarf King Eitri. With it, one can harness the power of all Six Infinity Stones without being physically overwhelmed, and efficiently channel and command their might without risk of misdirection or backfiring. ** Power Stone: Grants immense, unrivaled power on a cosmic scale, allowing to effortlessly tear apart the surface of worlds and moons, destroy his enemies with blasts of cosmic energies, and enhance strength and durability to nearly unmatched and indestructible levels. ** Space Stone: Grants direct control over the fabric of Space itself, allowing to telekinetically tear apart the surface of moons, levitate, and fold space to create portals so that he may instantaneously traverse across the universe. ** Reality Stone: Grants the ability to mold and reshape the fabric of reality as they see fit, allowing to effortlessly transmute anything and anyone in his vicinity, create tangible illusions and reform the entire landscape in which he's in. ** Soul Stone: Grants the power to manipulate the souls of his victims, allowing him to end the lives of his victims with but a snap of his fingers. When further empowered by the Five Other Stones combined, this ability can be performed on a universal scale. ** Time Stone: Grants direct control over the fabric of Time itself, allowing to halt, revert, and accelerate its flow, as well as generate endless time loops. **'Mind Stone: '''Grants the capability to influence and control the minds of his enemies. 'Intelligence: Above Average to Genius '''Weaknesses: '''None notable '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Telekinesis:' He can use this through the Force to put his mind literally over matter, capable of blasting opponents, shielding himself or disarming people, its limits are only those of the creativity that Force User has. *'Telepathy:' Can easily manipulate others mentally with the Force to trick, deceive, maim, or even kill outright. He has a considerable mastery for the power, able probe for hidden thoughts in the minds of others and learns them for himself. *'Tutaminis: ' He can draw potentially harmful energy into his body and diffuse it or channel it away completely. Has demonstrated this power when he used the Force to block lightsaber strikes with his bare hands. *'Force Stasis:' Force Stasis was an ability of the Force to forcibly halt things headed in a Force-user's direction, from people up to and including blaster bolts. Others Notable Victories: The Spider Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:EFAP Category:Fusions Category:Character Fusion Ideas Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 7 Category:Stronger Than You Category:Internet Category:The Internet Category:Internet Characters Category:Memes Category:Meme Category:Marvel Category:Marvel Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Star Wars Category:Star Wars Characters Category:Real Life People Category:Superhumans Category:Martial Artists Category:Sword Users Category:Longevity Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Matter Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Transmutation Users Category:Biology Users Category:Biological Users Category:Earth Users Category:Air Users Category:Illusion Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Spatial Users Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Portal Creators Category:Portal Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Energy Users Category:Energy Projectors Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Immortals Category:Immortality Users Category:Time Users Category:Soul Users Category:Life Users Category:Death Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Fire Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Technology Users Category:Animal Users Category:Force Users Category:Force Sensitives Category:Mind Users Category:Telepathy Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Memory Users Category:Rora Raro's Profiles Category:Too Powerful for The MCU Category:Shapeshifters